You're My Valentine Gift, Literally
by KimSunRi
Summary: Ketika Lee Jeno, dongsaeng dari Lee Donghae mengerti arti Valentine, dan ingin memberikan hadiah kasih sayang terbaik untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae, orang yang paling dicintai hyungnya. EunHae fluff drabble ft. Jeno. Happy (Belated) Valentine! Mind to RnR?


Title : You'reMy Valentine Gift, Literally

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N**_** : Have a (belated) EunHae Valentine to all of you!**_

Enjoy!

.

.:You're My Valentine Gift, Literally:.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Hari Valentine?"

Lee Jeno memiringkan kepalanya heran. Di saat yang sama, rasa ingin tahu terpancar jelas dari mata sang _namja_ berusia tujuh tahun. Lee Donghae, _hyung_nya, tertawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan itu. Tak menyadari bahwa ia juga amat sering menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ng!" balas Donghae dengan gumaman.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jeno lagi.

"Itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Hari yang jatuh setiap tanggal empat belas Febuari. Biasanya orang memberi hadiah, seperti coklat atau bunga untuk orang yang dicintainya pada hari ini," jelas Donghae.

"Berarti _hyung_ akan memberi coklat untuk Hyukjae-_hyung_?"

Wajah Donghae langsung memerah. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata acak dengan berantakan karena panik, sebelum kemudian berdeham dan berbicara dengan jelas. "_N-ne_. T-tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu kekasih."

Donghae berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang. Berarti bisa untuk siapa saja yang disayangi. Karena itu..."

Donghae mengambil sebuah permen coklat dan meletakannya di tangan Jeno. "Ini dari _hyung_, karena _hyung_ menyayangimu," ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil sebungkus kecil pepero coklat dari saku satunya dan kembali meletakannya di tangan Jeno. "Dan yang ini titipan dari Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang juga menyayangimu."

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat mata Jeno berkilat dalam rasa senang. Sang _namja_ kecil menggenggam erat kedua hadiah itu dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar.

"_Gomawoyo_, _hyung_! Ah tapi... Aku tidak punya coklat untuk _hyung_..." senyuman lebar itu kini digantikan oleh renggutan yang menggemaskan.

Donghae terkekeh. "Tak harus coklat. Jeno cukup memberikan apa yang _hyung_ paling sukai."

"Apa?"

"Kemari," ujar Donghae dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta pelukan hangat darinya.

Senyuman Jeno kembali mengembang, saat ia menghambur untuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

.

.

.:You're My Valentine Gift, Literally:.

.

.

"... Tapi... Aku belum membalas hadiah Hyukjae-_hyung_," gumam Jeno pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah 'bertukar' hadiah, Donghae telah kembali memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Jeno di ruang tamu rumah mereka itu.

Tidak setiap hari Donghae ada disini. Ia sudah pindah dan tinggal bersama Hyukjae, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sejak masa SMP. Mengingat mereka berdua kini sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun, keduanya telah membeli apartemen bersama yang cukup dekat dengan kampus mereka berdua.

Karena itu Jeno amat senang saat sang _hyung_ memutuskan untuk berkunjung hari ini, sebelum nanti akan pergi lagi bersama Hyukjae untuk merayakan hari spesial itu. Rumah itu terasa sepi sekarang, apalagi sejak kepergian tuan Lee. _Eomma_ mereka jarang berada di rumah, karena sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah Jeno.

Itu jugalah salah satu alasan Jeno juga begitu menyayangi Hyukjae, yang sudah seperti _hyung_ kedua untuknya. Ia juga cukup dekat dengan calon kakak iparnya itu. Ia merasa senang mendapat coklat darinya, dan amat ingin membalasnya.

Tapi apa yang harus ia berikan?

Ia tidak bisa membuat coklat sendiri. Ia juga tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelinya.

'_Jeno cukup memberikan apa yang hyung paling sukai.'_

Suara Donghae kembali terputar di benaknya. Dan saat itu juga senyumnya merekah, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang mirip dengan milik _hyung_ berambut _brunette_nya itu.

"... Aku punya ide!"

Jeno melompat dari posisi duduknya di sofa, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah lemari besar di pojok ruang tamu. Ia membukanya, kemudian mengambil sebuah gunting dan isolasi dari sana. Mata dan tangan kecilnya mencari-cari isi lemari itu untuk benda-benda lain. Tak lama, ia menarik keluar serta sebuah bungkus kado berwarna biru, bercorak ikan-ikan badut oranye. Ia baru saja hendak menutup kembali lemari itu saat ia menemukan sehelai pita biru panjang, dan akhirnya mengambilnya juga.

Dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi benda-benda tersebut, Jeno menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, mencoba tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kamar Donghae, ia membukanya perlahan dan mengintip.

Senyuman lebar terulas di bibir Jeno saat ia melihat _hyung_nya telah tertidur pulas. Membuatnya dapat menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

.:You're My Valentine Gift, Literally:.

.

.

Hyukjae menutup pintu mobilnya, kemudian beranjak ke depan kediaman Lee itu. Satu jam yang lalu, Donghae seharusnya telah pulang ke apartemen mereka, agar nanti malam mereka bisa merayakan Valentine, dengan menikmati _candle light dinner_ yang sudah ia siapkan. Tetapi _namja brunette_ itu tak kunjung pulang dan mulai membuatnya khawatir. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, untuk menjemputnya.

Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Maka ia mengambil kunci darurat dari bawah karpet dan membukanya, masuk kedalam.

"Hae? Donghae?" panggilnya tanpa terjawab. "Hae? Jeno-_yah_?" ia mencoba lagi, masih tidak mendapat jawaban.

Namun sesosok namja tujuh tahun yang ia coba panggil menampakkan dirinya dari balik lorong atas, kemudian berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_!" serunya riang.

"Hei, hei! Hati-hati!" balas Hyukjae, walau dengan tawa dan menghampiri Jeno. Tepat waktu untuk menangkapnya saat ia terpeleset tepat pada anak tangga terakhir.

"Selamat hari Valentine!" itulah yang pertama diserukan Jeno saat Hyukjae mengembalikannya dalam posisi berdiri tegak.

"Selamat hari Valentine," jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman. "Kau sudah dapat coklat dari _hyung_?"

"Sudah!" seru Jeno. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk _hyung_!"

"Apa itu?"

Jeno kemudian menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya menaiki tangga. Disertai seruan-seruan kecil agar Hyukjae berjalan lebih cepat. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya heran, namun menurut ketika ditarik oleh _namja_ kecil yang setengah melompat-lompat karena rasa semangat itu.

_Sepertinya sifat seperti ini memang keturunan._

Hyukjae berpikir di benaknya, mengingat kekasihnya yang begitu ia sayangi sambil terkekeh.

"Hadiah untuk _hyung_ ada di dalam," bisik Jeno dengan suara yang tiba-tiba memelan, seolah tidak ingin membangunkan orang yang ada di dalam.

"Hm? Baiklah. Apa Donghae ada di—Hei!" Hyukjae belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat Jeno telah berlari pergi sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Hyukjae menatapnya heran. Tatapannya agak skeptis saat ia melihat Jeno yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya sendiri. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara bersin kecil dari balik pintu kamar di hadapannya.

Hyukjae pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu. "Hae?"

*Hatsyi!*

Kembali suara bersin kecil terdengar. Hyukjae pun memasuki kamar, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbalik untuk menatap kearah sumber suara bersin itu. Hanya untuk terkaget di tempatnya.

Di sana, tepatnya diatas ranjang, terduduk apa yang ia tebak sebagai 'hadiah Valentine' untuknya dari Jeno. Yaitu seorang Lee Donghae yang terduduk agak meringkuk, dengan kertas kado 'membungkus' tubuhnya dengan berantakan. Seakan kertas-kertas itu hanya di balut di sekitar tubuhnya dan ditempel secara asal untuk menutupinya. Kedua kaki Donghae yang sepertinya semula terlipat, kini sedikit merobek bungkus kado dan telah terjulur. Meski begitu kedua tangannya masih terlipat di depan tubuhnya, sebelah tangan berusaha mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal karena ujung dari pita besar yang menggantung diatas kepalanya.

*Hatsyi!*

Donghae kembali bersin, mengembalikan Hyukjae dari lamunan singkatnya yang terkejut. Mata Hyukjae terlaih menatap wajah Donghae. Rambut _brunette_ halusnya yang terlihat berantakan, matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena baru bangun namun memancarkan rasa bingung yang begitu besar. Pita biru besar di puncak kepalanya sedikit bergeser ke samping saat Donghae menengglengkan kepalanya sedikit.

_... Oh my-_

"H-Hyukkie? Kenapa aku..." Donghae tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, karena ia sendiri amat bingung ketika terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa merasa gugup melihat Donghae yang begitu... menggemaskan. Ia beranjak mendekatinya dengan perlahan, kemudian duduk disisinya diatas ranjang. Saat itulah ia menyadari sebuah kartu kecil di sisi Donghae. Ia mengambilnya dengan heran, membaca apa yang tertulis pada kartu tersebut.

* * *

_**Hyung, mianhae aku tidak memiliki coklat.**_

_**Jadi aku menyiapkan hadiah ini.**_

_**Karena Donghae-hyung adalah hal yang paling hyung sukai!**_

_**-Jeno**_

* * *

Hyukjae tertawa lepas. Membuat Donghae menatapnya heran, kemudian mengintip sedikit untuk ikut membaca kartu tersebut. Setelah itu, Donghae menggembungkan pipinya.

"Anak itu! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudku," gerutunya, lebih karena rasa malu dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Tidak, tidak," bela Hyukjae, tawa masih mencoba ia redakan. "Ia mengerti dengan sempurna. Memang kaulah hadiah terbaik untukku."

Dengan kalimat itu, Hyukjae menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya, meski masih dalam bungkusan-bungkusan kertas yang kini telah terobek sedikit di sana sini. Donghae tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, meski tetap saja ia bersandar mendekat pada kekasihnya itu.

"_Aigo_, kau manis sekali. Hadiah Valentineku," goda Hyukjae dan mengecup lama pipi Donghae.

Donghae kembali menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya sambil merengek karena malu.

"_Happy_ _Valentine_, _love_," bisik Hyukjae, tak henti-henti menghujani seluruh wajah Donghae dengan ciuman.

"_Happy Valentine_..." balas Donghae, senyuman tak bisa ia cegah untuk terulas di bibirnya atas suara lembut Hyukjae saat ia akhirnya berbalik untuk menangkap bibir Hyukjae dalam ciuman sungguhan.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, hanya saling mencium pelan dan lembut, menumpahkan perasaan mereka dalam ciuman tulus itu.

Beberapa lama mereka seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menarik diri sedikit, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan isengnya, sebelah tangan masih menangkup pipi merah Donghae sementara tangan satunya yang semula memeluk pinggangnya beranjak untuk menarik pelan pita di kepala Donghae, membuka ikatan pita itu perlahan.

"... Boleh aku buka _semua_ bungkus hadiahku sekarang?" tanyanya, nada menggoda itu begitu ketara jelas, menikmati pemandangannya yaitu wajah Donghae yang semakin memerah.

"_Yah_," ujar Donghae, walau sama sekali tak ada nada penolakan disitu saat ia memukul pelan bahu Hyukjae, terlalu pelan untuk memberikan rasa sakit. Senyum yang ia coba tahan lolos di bibirnya.

"_I'll take that as a yes_..." senyum Hyukjae, mengedip kepada Donghae, membuat sang _namja brunette_ terkekeh manis.

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Err... Hi?_

_Late Valentine present from me.. orz_

_It's supposed to be posted yester day but.. I fell asleep from fatigue as soon as I reach home from campus. Sorry..._

_While at it, I'll reveal a bit of myself... I'm still a campus student, and its quite hectic... I'm studying industrial engineering major so please bear with me orz_

_I won't tell you what year i'm in though xD_

_So, yeah! Happy belated Valentine guys!_

_Thanks for supporting me all the time! I love every single one of you who reads this lol_

_-signed, your failed author, __**Kim Sun Ri**_


End file.
